


What is Lust?

by orphan_account



Series: Poems From The Heart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F!WoL - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 『Lust is craving, The flesh of another 』Quick, plotless smut to this poem.What's lust? by NeroameeAlucard
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Poems From The Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911343
Kudos: 16





	What is Lust?

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm a thirsty girl and wanted to write something quick and loving so here you go.]  
> [We'd love you to join us [here!](https://discord.gg/fEA5D2n) We're a lovely bunch of wholesome sinners.]

_Lust is craving  
_ _The flesh of another  
_ _Lust is desiring  
_ _a late night lover_

It felt as if time stood still when she pressed her lips to his, wanting for naught and with nothing left to lose he responded in kind - hearts skipped a beat and the want became uncontrollable they both surrendered to passion. Winning the battle for control he slipped his tongue into her welcoming mouth, moaning in lust his hands snaked their way from her waist toward amble breasts - her heart racing she whimpered her own growing need to be filled.

 _Lust is grinding and biting  
_ _And soaking covers  
_ _Lust Is moaning and begging  
_ _For the moon never to go under_

Clothes discarded on the stone floor he fumbled with the last fastening on her smalls and pulled them off of her legs with little thought for keeping them in tact. He lustfully groaned at the sight of her naked body, short but in proportion she was toned and covered in battle scars as one would expect from the great Warrior of Light. These just added to her beauty, she is so strong she could put any great fighter in Eorzea to shame.

 _Lust is powerful,  
_ _It's the mortals kryptonite  
_ _Lust has driven the best of us to madness  
_ _All over the experience of one night_

She ran her hands through his hair and called out his name in a chant while he sucked her breasts, alternating between sucking gently and using his tongue to make small circles around her areola. Taking care not to hurt her he nibbled slightly at the nipple which was rewarded with a moan escaping her lips and her back arching into him. Making sure not to neglect the other he repeated the motions on the other - much to her pleasure and delight.

 _Lust is desire,  
_ _expressed through the body  
_ _Lust is wanton sin that the devil_  
_Wouldn't relish in  
_ _Lust is... this night_

G’raha continued to thrust his throbbing cock inside of her - each and every time drawing a strangled moan of pleasure from her, fully slick from her need there was no resistance and she felt so _full_. Of average length but a thick girth his member fit perfectly inside of her willing passage - two perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Before long a strangled cry filled the air and he finished inside which in turn hurtled her head first into her own release.


End file.
